thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Talos Class Battlestar
Name: Talos Craft: Colonial Military Talos Class Battlestar Type: Carrier / Battleship Scale: Capital Length: 1,120 x 420.6 x 180 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1,350; skeleton: 135 Passengers: 1,000 Cargo Capacity: 19,600 metric tons Consumables: 20 months Jump Drive: x410 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Hull: 7D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D+1 *Scan: 80 / 2D+1 *Search: 160 / 3D+2 *Focus: 4 / 5D Weapons *'400 Heavy Point-Defense Autocannons' : Fire Arc: 200 dual turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: Automated: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Damage: 6D *'24 Primary Assault Railguns' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 10 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-13/26/53 Damage: 7D *'24 Heavy Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 11 port, 11 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-13/27/53 Damage: 8D *'12 Nuclear Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 5 port, 5 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-17/33/67 Damage: 10D Complement: *Viper MK VII Fighter: 48 *Raptor Class Multipurpose Ship: 12 *Assorted Craft: 6 Description: The Battlestar Talos was built as something of a proof-of-concept vehicle some fifteen years after the end of the First Cylon War. Battlestar design in that era was tending towards making such vessels into bigger and more expensive “city-in-space“ command-and-control centers, and the Talos concept stepped back from that impulse. The Talos was built as an austere, bare-bones combat machine. Rather than a space borne command center, Talos was built for gritty, brutal toe-to-toe combat with anything in the Cylon arsenal. As a result, Talos is more heavily built than any other vessel in the fleet, with comprehensive and redundant damage control and system backups. She can take a pounding that would cripple nearly any other Battlestar and still come back for more. Her one-of-a-kind nature and sheer resilience in battle has made her extremely formidable, and she frequently serves as the OpFor in Fleet exercises, taking on the role the Cylons would play in real-life. Fleet Commanders seem to feel that if a ship and crew are prepared to go head to head with the Talos and survive, they’re prepared for whatever else the Gods might decide to throw at them. The price for her designers paid, however, is that Talos’ living and working spaces are cramped, almost claustrophobic, making her unpopular with her crews. One crewman commented that Talos seemed more accommodating for the machines she was built to fight than for the crews sent to man her. A further price to be paid was that Talos’ air wing is also smaller than most other Battlestars, and her design and construction costs assured the experiment would not be repeated. Talos was known to be heavily engaged during first battles of the Second Cylon War, but no word on her ultimate fate has come forward. Quirks/Special Characteristics: Talos was built with more extensive redundancy than other Battlestars- more bypasses, more interconnections, and more chances to reroute and keep on fighting. Talos has four landing bays, with each landing pod having two flight decks- one running parallel to the ship’s line of flight, the other inverted beneath it. Special elevators and airlocks bring embarked craft into sync with the ship’s gravity as they are transported to the hangar deck. Source: *Battlestar Galactica Thin Blue Line Corebook (page 100) *thedemonapostle